User blog:Jj656/Controversial Questions and Theories
Overview This page serves primarily for the interest of the Wiki's users, and discusses some potential theories relating to the Van Helsing series and relevant justification for some of these ideas. Feel free to add more! See below for some of this theories/questions. Theories and Questions Q. We are given minimal references to time scales. E.g. how old is the Dark One, The Oracle, Abaddon, The Elders? We know that Dmitri, Antonasia and Rebecca are at least 300 years old. The sisterhood is at least 200 years old, so Ivory can't be as old as that since she was turned by one of the sisters (see S2E13). We also know that Julius was turned about 90-100 years before the present day by Dmitri. It is safe to say that the Dark One is the oldest, followed by The Oracle, followed by Abaddon, then probably the B'aH, but how old these are we cannot tell. Q. Why was Abaddon unaffected when he bit Vanessa? In fact it even made her gain an evil streak accompanied with red eyes when she is angry or determined. This is another strange one. It could be possible that Abaddon was made an elder by The Dark One herself, so was gifted with some of her blood and powers. This might be why he could sense the presence of the Dark One's blood in Vanessa and Scarlet, and also why he was unaffected by Vanessa's vampire-curing blood. The Dark One's blood could have been engineered to reverse vampirism in the Lab where Vanessa and Scarlet were conceived, but the vampire inducing effect of the Dark One's blood in Abaddon might have stopped him from turning back, and also activated the Dark One's presence in Vanessa. Maybe when Vanessa gets angry, its the Dark One trying to take over; that's why she mercilessness killed an innocent man. Q. Witches and Magic in Van-Helsing? The Dark One seems to have witch like capabilities as she is able to shift people with her telekinetic mind, even kill Elders like Sam with a blow of some magic dust on him. The Oracle seems to be bestowed with similar powers on a smaller scale. Bathory could make Elders, control people with her mind, manipulate them, and is on a whole other level of strength. As of yet no other Vampire has displayed these attributes. Q. Abaddon was sworn to Obey the Van-Helsings until the Dark One was destroyed or released. Who is regulating that? What's going to happen if he breaks his promise. Surely in a fight to the death only the Dark One could kill him. He let Vanessa stab him because he was forbidden to fight back. This one is really annoying, I don't have any answers to this. Q. Why did Dracula kill Sam? Why was Vanessa upset too? It could be possible that in order to be completely free of the Dark Realm she has to kill the Elder that summons her, that's why there was four of them. It then begs the question, why didn't the Oracle hurry up, gather the elders, and free the Dark One if she was so desperate to release her "beloved"? Vanessa might have been upset at what Sam had become. She trusted him in Season 1 for the kind and caring man he appeared to be. Maybe she felt betrayed, or guilty that she wasn't the one to kill Sam, who killed her best friend, and now the Dark One was raised without a weapon to kill it. Q. What happened to the Totems? Hold on, we were told that each elder has a Totem, and when brought together it can reveal the location of the Dark One. First off, who in their right mind would make Totems to reveal the location (only the Van-Helsings know where it is), and second of all, the Totems were used to make Sam an Elder. Vanessa wandered there to the crypt of the Dark One through her mind's eye and Sam and the Oracle just followed her. What happened to the Totems - was this a mistake? Q. The Oracle drinking vampire blood? What a nice question! Perhaps because Bathory is the first turned vampire and closest servant to Dracula, she has been partially under the influence by the Dark One. So far, ALL '''vampires turned back to human have been so grateful, relieved, caring, and determined to finish off vampires and the Dark One once and for all. The evil actions as Vampires could be due to the control of the Dark One's energy throughout the vampire population. Dracula is the embodiment of pure evil, so it's only natural that her vampires follow suit. Perhaps the Dark One enjoys murdering vampires for the fun of it (that could be another reason why she killed Sam) and Bathory has taken after that. '''Q. Why did Sam need to be an Elder at all? Couldn't Bathory have done it with another one, or even herself? Perhaps in order to raise the embodiment of pure evil from the Dark Realm you need pure evil to be sacrificed. This is why Michaela says that Bathory that Sam looks innocent, then she realised he's very evil and therefore suitable to the task of raising the Dark One. Maybe the other elders weren't truly evil: Abaddon respected Dmitri and was upset when he was forced to kill him, Jacob Van Helsing didn't seem evil, just content to lie in the Sun, and we don't know enough about the B'aH. Sam killed Mohammed and Felix, the only two people he cared about, so Sam was also the embodiment of pure evil. Q. What is the Dark One, and how did she become the first vampire? Who knows? Did she always exist? Q. Rate the strongest-weakest vampires? # Dracula (The First) # The Oracle (Both in telekinetic powers and tactical agility) # Abaddon (Since he's much older and experienced than Sam) # Sam (An Elder with horns, come on!!) # The B'aH (Not much is known) # Dmitri (Very Powerful Ancient) # Michaela # Hansen # Ivory/Sisterhood # Julius # Antonasia # Rebecca # Enhanced Vampires # Dmitri's Death Squad # Scab # Juliuis' Tribe # Jacob Van Helsing # Turned Vampires, E.g. Axel, Doc, Susan etc... # Ferals and Other Inhumane Variants. Nice Theories For The Future # Dracula kills the Oracle for letting her get trapped again and failing to assists her. She already seemed to be on the last straw with her when she was temporarily freed. # It would be nice if Dracula has the ability to resurrect Elders (maybe that's why Sam seemed content to die?). What a cliffhanger that would be if she brought them all back! The reason I like this idea is that The Oracle is gifted with a fraction of the First's power, and she was able to make Elders from newly turned vampires, so maybe Dracula takes it one step further? # It could be possible that the series will finish soon - maybe after the 4th season. All of the known ancients are dead, or back to human, the sisterhood is finished, the ferals seem to be dying off, all that remains is the Oracle and the Dark One. If the Dark One kills the Oracle and then the bite of Hansen's daughters kills the Dark One, then the series is finished as all the remaining vampires will die out along with the Dark One. # Could Hansen's daughters bite and kill the Oracle too, since she is no ordinary vampire, and probably resistant to transformation like the Elders.